For example, when an organic EL display apparatus is manufactured, a driving element, such as a thin-film-transistor (TFT), a planarizing layer, and an electrode are formed on a support substrate, and organic layers are deposited on the electrode for each pixel. The organic layers are susceptible to moisture and thus cannot be etched. For this reason, the organic layers are deposited by overlapping and arranging a deposition mask on the support substrate (substrate for vapor deposition) and then vapor-depositing organic materials through openings formed in the deposition mask. Consequently, necessary organic materials are deposited only on the electrodes of required pixels. The substrate for vapor deposition and the deposition mask must be positioned as close as possible. Otherwise, the organic layer only on the accurate area of the pixel cannot be formed. If the organic material is not deposited exclusively on the accurate area of the pixel, a displayed image is more likely to become unclear. As such, a magnet chuck is utilized to place the substrate for vapor deposition and a deposition mask close to each other by using a magnetic material as the deposition mask and interposing the substrate for vapor deposition between a permanent magnet or an electromagnet and the deposition mask (for example, see Patent Document 1).